


Revolution

by syxmaxwell



Category: City Hunter (TV), Riding Bean, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Ohtori Akio Is His Own Warning, the mind fuck that is the Utena series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Noooot miiiine! Oh but I wish they were. *Leering grin* Okay, I'm stuck on my other projects so you know what that means! New fic bits from Syx! Demon's real name is Magellan and he owns Iko-chan. As for Shell... well if you know my neechan, you know who Shell was inspired by.Expect cameos from other members of WIWP.Utena ain't mine, but Chyna is. Bean Bandit and Rally Vincent belong to the talented Sonada-san. The City Hunter cast belongs to their wonderful creator. "Illusion" is on the Wanderers of El Hazard TV Series soundtrack in both English and Japanese dialogue. I love this song! Travis Tritt performs "Homesick". You can find this song on his "It's All About To Change" album. "Wild City" is an original song written by me.What if a new duelist walked on to the field; and she's playing by her own rules?Akio Ohtori is in trouble.Blanket permission for art, pod fics ect, just let me know so i can link to them.Pairings: None YetWarnings: hrm... Spoilers for eps 25+ Violence, mayhem, sexual abuse, nothing graphic





	Revolution

Revolution 1/?  
Syx Maxwell 1/00 ( revised and reposted 02/2019 )

Saionji blinked and looked at the letter Wakaba sent him. Utena and Anthy had moved in with the Chairman. Touga was back at school. And the insanity continued. Without him.

He didn't regret leaving the dueling behind. He was tired of playing the fool for Anthy and her brother, tired of being used by his one time friend and lover. The night Touga had taken him to meet the chairman was the night it ended.

He'd been in Chicago for nearly two months. Two months of healing and training. He could barely remember what happened that night. The car, Touga... the pain that exploded in his head. Then the gates of hell opened and the other two men learned what it was to bring revolution, revolution in the form of Saionji Chyna.

His mystic elder sister burned through whatever hold they had on him. American reared by their mother and her new husband, Chyna was wild as a summer storm. And mean, she could teach mean to the rabid dog.

Somehow, she'd sensed his pain in the letters he'd sent her. He could still see the flash of light when she 'accidentally' blinded the two men with a flash bang before sweeping him up and running.

He woke in Shinjuku, in a back room of the cafe called the Cats-eye. They didn't spend much time there. Chyna smuggled him out of the country with amazing speed.

Then he had faced the long and painful deprogramming. It took months to remove all the subliminal commands from his head; until finally he was the Saionji that he was meant to be. The kendoist that WAS capable of defeating Touga, the skilled artist with a gentle soul.

He was still bitter. That would never change. He'd lost his faith in friendship, and in his own judgment.

Large parts of his memory were forever gone, thanks to 'End Of The World'. What little he did remember of his youth after Chyna left was in question. Akio tampered with his mind, so completely that he doubted everything that his beloved sister could not verify.

He listened, half-heartedly, as the police scanner crackled to life. Detective Percy was once again chasing the Road buster. 74 cop cars totaled, no serious injuries.

"Sage, I'm home!'

A slender young woman with sea-green and sea-blue streaked hair. Her coal black eyes swept his face. "What's wrong little brother?”

"Nothing Neechan. I think I'll go for a ride."

"Well stay off the main strip, Bean and Percy are drag racing and that motorcycle of yours won't save you ass little brother."

"Hai Neechan."

Chyna waited until she heard the bike engine rev up and tires squeal before opening the package in her hand. Within was a signet ring with a rose on it.

The Rose was a deep purple, nearly black.

"Well, looks like someone wants to play again..."

ACROSS TOWN

Saionji made his way to La Belle Star cafe. The coffee house was a popular hangout for locals and artists. The owner grinned as he walked in. Her long red hair flowed down her back in soft waves. On the main counter lay Demon. The huge cat lay on his back, deceptively asking for a belly rub. But everyone knew, touch his belly and you would draw back a bloody stub hence the name for the creature.

"Hey Sage."

"Good afternoon Shell. Mind if I..."

She smiled at him in understanding. "Go right ahead hon."

Saionji made his way to the stage in the back. A few minutes later the haunting rifs broke the silence. He ran through several instrumental bits before deciding on a song.

Shell watched him sadly. She knew Chyna from back in their merc days. When Chyna decided to  
get her brother, she told Shell, "If I don't make it back with him, call Falcon and tell him hit Ohtori Academy just as hard as he can."

Shell never asked questions, just nodded and made notes. When Chyna returned, it was with a near catatonic Saionji. And the other woman was furious. She kept snarling about spore mold and dueling blades used for vasectomies.

Shell decided that she really didn't want to know.

Saionji, or Sage as he quickly became known, wasn't seen for nearly two months. When he did emerge from the loft, there was a quiet acceptance about him, and a soul deep pain.

He spent afternoons helping around the caf・ working late when Chyna wasn't home. They made a motley crew, the group of friends. And Chyna made sure Sage knew all of them.

Need to get someplace fast? Call Bean Bandit. The courier and Chyna worked several jobs together, and although Bean was something of a monster, he had a soft spot for kids. He spent a lot of time talking to Sage about 'guy stuff'. Chyna laid down the law when it came to driving lessons though.

In Shinjuku and need back up? Go to the Cats-eye cafe. Or write X Y Z on the message board in Shinjuku station. The City Hunter crew knew about Sage and what he went through. In fact, it was Falcon that drove for Chyna the night she nabbed her brother.

A large merc had a real problem with people like the chairman. And his anger was compounded the first time he realized what a talented young man Sage was. Falcon had a real soft spot for artists.

Shell tuned back in to listen. Sage picked a new song and was singing softly.

All I want to do hold you now  
Flying together down the wings of the night  
Speeding down the highway in the moonlight  
Where there are two of us there will be one  
With every kiss we know our journey has started  
We'll be unafraid and open hearted

In a world of so much confusion  
You and I must make this illusion real  
Knowing its love we feel

Stay close to me  
You'll forget the troubles of daytime easily  
This is the way life should be  
You are the one  
How could I imagine any joy in my heart  
If you were gone  
Let this Illusion linger on

All I want to do is love you now  
And find a passion we will never forget  
Someday I may lose you but baby not yet  
There never could be any softer touch  
You make me tremble with anticipation  
Giving me a lover's inspiration

In a world of so much confusion  
You and I must make this Illusion real  
Knowing its love we feel

Stay close to me  
You'll forget the troubles of daytime easily  
This is the way life should be  
You are the one  
How could I imagine any joy in my heart  
If you were gone  
Let this Illusion linger on

Is This Illusion Real?

What could compare  
Dreaming of a paradise we let our emotions take us there  
Soon we are floating on air  
You're marvelous  
Ev'ry time I put my arms around you  
It feels more glorious  
Let this Illusion save us

Stay close to me  
You'll forget the troubles of daytime easily  
This is the way life should be  
You are the one  
How could I imagine any joy in my heart  
If you were gone  
Let this Illusion linger on

She clapped softly as the ballad ended. He flushed a bit with pleasure. He'd forgotten so much when the dueling began. He forgot how to be happy.

'very nice Sage. You gonna play that tonight?"

"Yes, I have a few new ones I wanted to add to the performance. I learned "Illusion" before things got really bad at school."

"I see. What else do you have for tonight?"

"A song called 'Homesick'. It 's more rock and roll, but I think the night crew will like it."

Shell just smiled. Since Sage started playing for the evening crowd, she had more business than normal. The only light shift these days was early morning. That was when the "Lap Top Brigade" arrived.

There was only a few of them, mostly writing and working on various projects. They were, for lack of a better way to describe them, net writers. They would arrive shortly after opening, sit at a table and hook up their computers. Then they would laugh and talk most of the day while writing.

They were Sage and Shell's favorite regulars. One writer worked on a fantasy series dealing with the Fae. A very talented lady, she teased Sage whenever he looked down.

The younger of the trio was fairly upbeat and fun loving. She seemed to look for reasons to play with Sage's long hair, but he didn't mind. He seemed to soak up the attention like a flower set in the sun for the first time in weeks.

The scholar of the bunch muttered about German tests. She was the one that 'donated" Demon to the cafe. She tended to be fairly quiet, but had the habit of chuckling, pointing at the LED screen and saying, "Yes I Am Mighty!"

Last but not least; a writer and gamer. She would drop in a bit later than the others. She and the others developed a writing group and spent a lot of time bouncing ideas and proofreading. Crafting a RPG stratagy sprinkled the conversations along with links to , 'ahem' adult topics. They also nibbled and drank coffee in large amounts.

It was Sage that suggested advertising the mornings as "Writers Block". And it worked beautifully. Filling the usually dead time in the cafe and giving both Sage and Shell someone to chat with.

 

Back at the loft Chyna was quietly plotting mayhem. If 'End Of The World' wanted to go another round, she could do that.

"Hope the fuck-wit doesn't think I'm gonna play by his rules." She growled. She closed her eyes and thought back to the long days and longer nights of rebuilding her brother.

She had not realized how deep the controls went until she managed to get him home. The first night was horrific. She could still hear his screams as he fought his nightmares. She spent every night seat on the floor next to his bed. During that time he cried out nearly three years worth of tears.

The first month Chyna spent searching out the controls and slowly, gently, removing them. It was a painstaking process, that ended with Saionji either sobbing hysterically or hunched over the toilet vomiting. Emotionally he was all over the place.

And when Chyna realized how the controls were reinforced, she nearly put a contract out on the Chairman. Physical rape combined with mental rape and emotional abuse could break anyone. Saionji had shattered like a poorly crafted katana.

The following month was spent reforging the blade that was her brother. Rest, food, exercise and unconditional love slowly brought her brother back from the edge. But he would never be the same. Once he had sorted through the mental garbage and calmed, he told her everything.

About how he felt for Touga, and how their relationship had turned to abuse under Akio's control. Of how he would wake and know the older man had been in his rooms. And harder still, was talking about the needles and drugs pumped into his system to make him malleable.

Then the games had begun. The duels and how he and Touga began the bitter rivalry. He didn't spare himself in the telling. He spoke of controlling Anthy in public, of slapping her. And of the relief he felt when Utena Tenju won the duel.

But he had not been free. The programming went back into effect, making him act the fool. The humiliation ground at his core, until that final duel When Touga had been injured. The other youth's comment destroyed what was left of Saionji's pride.

"I'm chivalrous."

The words echoed in Saionji's mind until he thought he would scream.

Then blessed peace as he stayed with Wakaba. Her undemanding kindness started to rebuild his soul. He had begun to rediscover himself when the black rose duels began.

He had shivered in her arms as he told of Wakaba drawing his sword from his body, of the soul cracking pain. And how that had thrown him back into despair. He knew that she was being controlled, but it wrecked his fragile trust once more.

He returned to the school and supposedly back into power. But He refused to duel. He tried desperately to hold on to his sense of self, but 'End Of The World' would have none of that. His toys were not allowed to have minds of their own.

His late night conversation with Touga and what followed brought a hot rage to Chyna. Bad enough to betray her brother, but that little 50 shades of bullshit scene she interrupted in the car was beyond the pale.

Her only regret was not neutering both males when she grabbed her brother. She took a small bit of pleasure in remembering Akio'sface when she arrived at the parked car.

The actual grab took only a few moments. She had yelled in English, "Sage! EYES!"

Her brother, still dazed with pain barely covered his eyes when the flash grenade went off. The brilliant flash of light, combined with the booming explosion disoriented the attackers. It gave Chyna enough time to grab Saionji and bundle him into Falcon's jeep.

She had no regrets about shooting out the other car's tires and blasting the engine. She relished the look of stunned horror on the elder man's face as he realized what was happening.

It was good to be feared.

Falcon drove like a bat out of hell to Shinjuku. The trip was made in silence, with Chyna seated in back, cradling her brother's barely clad and ravaged body in her arms. Tears of rage and fear blinded her. She didn't realize they had arrived until Falcon and Joe lifted Saionji from her arms.

She followed them into the Cats-Eye cafe and into the back. The former merc turned trouble-shooter had an extensive infirmary set up. Kaori made coffee while Miki helped Chyna clean Saionji up. Joe and Falcon arranged for a special flight out of Japan as soon as it was safe for travel.

They flew out on a private jet two days later. When they reached Chicago, Rally Vincent, another friend and bounty hunter, picked them up. 

Her brother had recovered after a fashion. He'd returned to carving and music. But he hadn't touched a boken since that night. Kendo defined his life for a long time, and it worried Chyna that he refused to even think about it.

CHICAGO O'HARE AIRPORT

Joe Seaba, Falcon, Koari, and Miki stood at the luggage belt. For once Joe wasn't chasing every pretty girl in the place. They were all haunted by the memory of hollow violet eyes and snarled sea green hair. The boy gained a place in their hearts that awful night.

So when Chyna invited them for a visit, they jumped on it. As they stepped out into the late afternoon light, a SUV pulled to a stop.

"Need a lift?"

The group got in and buckled up. Chyna gave them a run down of the last few months and Sage's recovery.

"So he's doing better now?"

"Yeah. He's working for Shell at the Belle Star cafe We can watch him tonight."

***

Saionji ran through his sound check. He wanted to save 'Illusion' as the last song for the night, so set up the background music and grinned. He loved this part of his job.

He looked out into the shadowed crowd and stepped to the mike.

"I'm loving this... yes, Yes, Yes!" He said, then let the driving guitar strains take him away.

Guitars ring in the dead of night  
Sing so blue, sound so right  
It makes you Homesick

Listen close to the guitar man  
Native son in a foreign land  
The boy's homesick, yeah

He's homesick  
For days by gone  
Homesick, for home sweet home

His voice growled the lyrics, the 70's style a tribute to early rock and  
roll.

'Where were you in 69?  
smokin Dope and Drinking wine  
Just an outlaw  
Distant drums beat an old refrain  
Shakes you're feet pounds you brain  
like a buzzsaw

He stepped back from the microphone. His head bowed and fingers flying as he  
coaxed the rhthym from the instrument. He body swayed in time to the drums.

Hair flying, he spun back to the front of the stage.

'In the darkness down the hall  
Blacklight posters on the wall  
Jimmie Hendrix!

Someone's lost in yesterday  
Hazy dreams of Monterey  
And Woodstock, All right

He's Homesick, For days gone bye  
Homesick To Kiss the Sky

Guitars ring in the dead of night  
Sing so blue, sound so right  
It makes you Homesick

Listen close to the guitar man  
Native son in a foreign land  
The boy's homesick, yeah

He's homesick  
For days gone by  
Homesick, for home sweet home  
The Boy's Homesick

He let his voice fade out with the lights as the applause started. They chanted his name as he walked to the bar for a drink. Shell was staring at him.

"What is it Shell?"

"Oh nothing, I just need a cold shower now. Damn I thought you were a cute innocent kid!"

Saionji flushed, "What do you mean?"

"Let me put it this way, when you sing like that... well sex sells... and you could make a fortune!"

His face went scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears.

Shell shooed him back to the stage as Chyna and the Shinjuku crew came in. She set them up at a table and idly beaned Joe with a steel serving tray when his hands got frisky.

"How long has he been here?" Chyna asked, her eyes on her brother.

"Got here a little after two. He was working on some new music.. Something up?"

"Yeah I got a little gift from "End of the World. I'm gonna head out and just blow up the damn arena and anyone that gets in my way. Will you watch him for me?"

"Of course!"

The music changed and drew there eyes back to the stage. Saionji's voice grew hypnotic as the guitar drew the crowd into the song.

"You've been dancin in my dreams"

You fade at dawn's first light

I wake haunted by you eyes

 

I raced down that lonesome road

Can't shake you're memory

Why did you push me through that fire?

Wild City  
Calling to me after dark  
Midnight, seeking my wounded heart!  
Wild Child  
Savaged souls mourn the fall  
The pain will never fade  
No matter how I pray

Tonight we can see the rain  
Dancin with a hurricane  
I feel you're touch like a flame

Tonight feel the rain  
Dance with the hurricane  
I just can't trust your burning touch!"

Saionji backed away from the microphone once more; he coaxed the instrument in his hands. Lighter's were lit and waved in the dim light, encouraging the heart sore teen. He caught his lower lip between his teeth. His violet eyes were distant as he drew on the pain of his memories. The sound snagged  
his audience, as a strange empathy filled the room.

"Wild City  
Calling me in the dark!  
Midnight seeking wounded hearts!  
Wild Child!  
Savaged souls mourn the fall  
The pain will never fade!  
In your touch!  
Burning Touch  
Wild Touch!"

The crowd went wild, as the cheers nearly raised the roof. He stood still in the spotlight, letting the last strains fade. Anyone near to the stage would have seen a faint sheen of tears in his eyes.

Kaori and the other's stared. That was not the broken boy they tended to back in Japan. He was hurting, but there was a sharp edge. His pain hardened him, giving him a savage, hot aura.

The women in the crowd were draw by the mix of angry loner, and wounded youth. He had no clue how he drew the crowd.

Chyna shook her head. "Oh my gods... my brother has turned into a sex magnet."

A FEW DAYS LATER

Chyna packed the last of her gear, setting the duffle bag next to the door. Bean Bandit was stretched out on her couch. He claimed the remote as soon as he arrived.

Chyna could not understand the big man's obsession with remote controls...

Saionji was curled up in the chair, a book in his lap. He was twisting a lock of sea green hair around one finger.

"Ok, I'm off. Behave and don't blow up the loft. Bean do not, I repeat, do not, take Sage out on any jobs. Percy bought a new street sweeper and I refuse to pick lead out of my brother. Have fun."

And with that she swept out the door. Saionji locked the door behind her and looked at Bean, twin smiles light their faces.

"YES!"

The bags of junk food seemed to appear by magic.

OHTORI ACADEMY

Wakaba reached the phone on the fourth ring.

'Moshi moshi!"

"Konbawa Wakaba-kun. I am Saionji Chyna. I'm Kyoichi Saionji's sister. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?"

"I'd love to!"

They chatted a bit longer, finalizing the plans. Wakaba hung up floating on a cloud, Saionji-sempai had spoke of her to his sister!

Chyna looked at the carving she held in her hand. A delicate looking fairy, complete with wings, hovered over a fallen samurai. In her hand, she held a sprite sword. To the casual observer, it looked as though the fey creature was flitting away.

But a closer examination revealed that the enchanted princess was in fact, standing between the warrior and his enemy.

It was Saionji's best work to date. He had packed it carefully and asked Chyna to deliver it.

Chyna really wanted to meet the girl able to inspire such genius from her little brother.

Smiling she began to call her favorite restaurant to confirm her reservation.

Utena blinked as Wakaba raced past her.

"Wakaba! Where are you going?"

Chyna's warning about telling anyone what she was up to sounded in her mind.

"I'm meeting a family friend for dinner."

"Oh, well have fun. We're going to watch some movies with Anthy's brother."

"Ja ne!"

She rushed home to find something nice to wear. She finally decided on black slacks and a purple blouse. She looked at her reflection for a bit before taking her hair down and brushing it. It fell in light waves around her face. She smiled and called a cab. She really didn't want to be late.

When she reached the entrance, she remembered that she had no idea what Chyna-san looked like. Growing uncomfortable, she looked around for a familar face.

"Wakaba-kun?"

She turned at the sound of her name and found herself staring at a sleek, feminine version of Saionji. The hair was more blue than green and the eyes were black rather than violet, but the smile was the same.

"Thank you for inviting me Saionji-san."

"Please, call me Chyna. After the way you helped my brother, giving him shelter and friendship, it is the least I can do."

Wakaba blushed at the praise, "How is Saionji-sempai doing?"

"Sage is getting better. He's at home with a friend of mine. I hope they won't get into too much trouble..."

Wakaba smiled and asked the question that had plagued her for nearly two months.

"What happened? Why did he leave?"

Chyna looked at the girl, weighing her courage against her age. With an inner sigh, she launched into the tale.

"What do you know of the student council?"

Two hours later, Wakaba was sipping at her coffee, her rage hidden by a thin veneer of calm.

"So that was why he acted like that?"

"Yes, you met the real Sage when he stayed with you." Chyna bent down to pick up the box next to her purse.

"That reminds me, he asked that I give you this."

Wakaba drew the carving from its bed of bubble wrap and tissue. Wonder filled her face as she traced the satin lines with soft fingers.

"He said the hair clip was unworthy of you."

Wakaba blinked back tear, "I want to help you Chyna."

The older woman grinned, "You got it kid."

The next two days were spent quietly plotting mayhem. They met everyday after school and headed for Shinjuku. There Wakaba received a crash course in demolitions. She had a natural flair for precision blasting...

Inside Wakaba was enraged. Her memories of the black rose duel had returned, ans she could hear Saionji's cry of pain as she summoned his sword. In hindsight, she clearly saw how they had all been manipulated. She had her own ideas about Anthy's role, but held her counsel.

Time would tell. And when it all came out... well Wakaba had other talents...

Shaking off her dark thoughts, she pounced on Utena.

THAT EVENING

Wakaba slipped into a black turtleneck and leggings. She braided her hair back and slipped from her dorm. She met Chyna in the woods. They traded matching manic grins.

“Did you get the charges set?"

"Oh yes. It will bring the whole thing crashing down."

"Excellent. Now it's time to fade sweetie, it's show time."

Wakaba heard approaching footsteps and pulled back into the shadows, detonator in hand. She couldn't wait to see what Chyna would do next.

The older woman stood in a circle of light. Her hair was pulled up in a high tail. She looked so much like Saionji that it was frightening.

"Thank you for coming." Her silky voice was rife with menace. She shouldered a rocket launcher and grinned at the now pale chairman.

"I see you remember me. Good. Okay boys and girls pay attention. Thou shalt NEVER mess with Clan Saionji. Thou shalt NOT manipulate the underaged! And thou shalt Not, at any time, Piss off The Chyna Doll."

With that, she sighted the arena and cackled, "Fire in the hole motherfucker."

The explosion rocked the staircase and area, setting off a chain reaction that brought the whole thing crashing down. At the same time Wakaba set off the charges she'd set in the castle with the aid of Falcon and a helicopter.

She saluted smartly and turned to leave. Akio stepped in front of her, enraged at the loss of his game.

Chyna narrowed her eyes and lashed out. Her hand connected with his chest. There was a snapping sound. But she wasn't done yet. She released a series of blade handed strikes that dropped the man to his knees.

She gripped his tie and pulled it tight. He choked as she pulled him nose to nose with her.

"I could have left it alone. Sage is a big boy. I might have just picked up the pieces and moved on. But you went to far. If I hear you even looked at another kid, I'll come back. And I will kill you in the most painful way I can image. I have a great imagination dickweed."

She dropped him like a piece of trash and stalked off. Touga flinched back out of her way.

She waited for Wakaba to join her at the jeep and drove off.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I may add to this if the muse ever decides to play nice


End file.
